


Dreams

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams, Gen, OTPtober, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Sorcerer Akaashi Keiji, Transformation, Visions in dreams, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Bokuto wanted to find out who owned those eyes that appeared in his dreams.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 5





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonhos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209380) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 26: Fantasy AU/Dungeons & Dragons AU

They say that if you dream a lot about something, you are destined for it. That's what Bokuto heard every time he told about what he saw when he fell asleep. Other people said it was his subconscious inventing things, since dreams are nothing more and nothing less than desire or experiences. He didn't know what to believe but he was sure of one thing: no matter what it was, he couldn't take those eyes from the color of the night sky, a mixture of dark blue and purple, from his mind.

In some of the dreams, it was as if the owner of the blue orbs was a mermaid who took him under water, other moments, a medieval knight who hit him with his sword, and, in the most different, a cat who lay on his lap and slept peacefully.

Koutarou was sure he would find those bright eyes in his life and he would search them every day. That's how he started sailing through his city, always trying to find that enchanting color.

He was already looking for days and without any success when he saw at a glance a glow call his attention. Bokuto approached and ran into a black cat with mystical eyes — just like the ones that appeared in his dream.

“It’s you,” he whispered, carefully watching each movement of the feline.

“Me?” He heard the cat talking, he would have taken a fright if he hadn't obsessed with the owner of those orbs that were chasing him during his dreams.

“You,” Bokuto said, passing his hands through his silver hair. “You appear in my daydreams.”

The feline has become a human with black hair, Bokuto-like height and clothes in neutral tones. The boy smiled, as if inviting him to live life with himself.

“Pleasure, Akaashi Keiji, sorcerer,” he introduced himself, making a slight bow.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” he greeted with a nod. “So why does it appear in my dreams?”

“Because I was invoked by you to assist you in whatever you need.”

Koutarou thought, he pretended he didn't know the royal lineage running in his veins despite being a bastard son. He never thought he wanted glory but always wanted to venture and, if a magician appeared to him saying he would help him, who was he to deny.

“Then come with me, Akaashi.”

“It will be a pleasure, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
